The Missing Fire
by Dandino
Summary: Hestia comes to Alexa,daughter of Ares, to tell her she needs to go on a quest with four other demigods to find the fire. Rated T for later chapters
1. The Prophecy

**Hello! I saw that there were ZERO stories about Hestia! Yes, she is a goddess. So I'm going to right a story about her! Nico di Angelo has words for you fellow demigods:**

**Nico: Hello! Okay, if you go to Camp Half-Blood, tell Hestia hello!Also, Rebekah does not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. **

**Me: Thank you Nico for the very important message. Now to the story. BTW, the main character in this is my former one, Alexa. She knows who her dad is. Thanks for reading, and no bad comments!**

**Nico: Hey! WAIT!**

**Me:AAAAAHHHHHH! BTW, I'm saying this while getting chased by skeleton warriors, THIS IS AFTER TLO!**

Alexa's POV:

I woke up and felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked and saw my half-brother, Mark, poking it with a sword. When he saw me glaring with beady eyes, he just stared back. I looked around and saw I was the only one still sleeping.

"Why were you poking me,exactly?" I asked. I jumped down and landed on my feet like a cat. I couldn't find my armor, and I need my armor.

"Rise and shine. Your a doormouse. WAKE UP AT 5:00!" He shouted in my face. I punched him, but he barely flinched. Ergh. Stupid awesome fighting skills we get from our dad.

"Heres your armor."

"Thanks." He pulled his helmet over his head and went to the sword arena. I looked past him and saw the counselor for Ares, Clarisse La Rue. She is one of the best children of Ares EVER! If you meet her, don't get her angry and, whatever you do, watch out for her spear. It would A). shiskabob you, B) Fry you, and C) Get the whole Ares team against you.

It took me a while before I got my armor on. I was heading to the door, then stopped. There was a girl who looked about 9 years-old staring at me with red eyes like fire. She was familiar, from my first day. I had a flashback.

_I was walking and looked to the fire surrounded by the cabins. I saw a girl about 9 years old tending to it. She turned, and did something I wasn't ready for. She winked._

_"Um, Chiron?" I asked. _

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Who's that girl over there?" He looked down on me like I came from Mars._

_"What girl? I don't see anyone. You must be tired." He stared at the fire though, and he nodded. I knew someone was there._

"Your that girl." I blurted out. Don't blame me, blame my ADHD. ALL demigods have it!

"Yes, though you might know who I am." She commented. Her hands opened and smoke danced across them. Smoke, basiclly faded into shadows...

"Your Hestia," I realized. I bowed, though don't think I'll bow down before _you._ "What do you need? I have to go to the sword arena. Mark and me are going to practice." I took a bobby pin out of my hair, and it turned to a 4 and a 1/2 feet long sword. Hestia took the sword and laid it down on my bunk.

"My fire is missing. I need a couple of demigods to go get it. And you, Alexandra-" I flinched. "Are one of them. Now go to the Oracle and ask for a prophecy." I nodded. I walked slowly to the Big House,a four story building with prizes from defeats against monsters. I pulled a rope and walked up the stairs to confront the , she was hideous AND scary.

**Ok, I will edit, but I need a prophecy. Thanks. Remember to review! If I sped through, please tell me! **


	2. AN

**Hello again! It's me, Rebekah, and as you saw in the last chapter, I need characters. You could be in it! No demigods can have the same parents and it can only have have 4 more! Fill this out:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Features:

Godly Parent **(A/N: It can be a minor like Hecate, Hypnos, etc.)**:

Talents:

Fave food:

Fave color:

Do you want your character to have a romance:

Do you want your character to die:

Rivalry:


	3. Decisions and a Quest Beginning

**Ok! I have four people! Thank you goes out to:**

**MaggieTheUnicorn for making Chirstian, daughter of Phobos (god of fear), shy-twinee for making Isis, daughter of Morpheus (god of dreams), and ****InvestigatingLove78, and ShadowOfMyLight! I have all the characters, and I will have to right down their names, so I remember! Thanks guys! Oh and for (i forget who) whoever gave me the prophecy! Tell me if you were the one who did!**

Alexa's POV:

I stared at the hideous corpse in front of me, shuddering. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to start blabbering.

_C'mon, Alexa. It's just a dead body. A really ugly one. That can speak...SNAP OUT OF IT! _I thought. I heard footsteps and spun on my heals, tripping.

"Wow, Alexa, smooth." I glared and saw my dad's grandaughter, Christian, daughter of Phobos. She smirked, and it took all of my will power to not slap her.

"Shut up. Your dad is my half-brother, and he is a wimp." She glared and calmed down, surprisingly.

"Fine. What are you doing up here?"

"None of your buisness."

"Really, Alexandra?" She said, knowing that my weakness was my real name.

"Yes, Christian." I replied. She got red and took out her dagger.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I shouted and took out my sword. She nodded, but before she could stab me, Chiron came up.

"Girls, remember what happened last time?" He questioned. We nodded and put away our weapons. He shook his head and went downstairs.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Hestia came to my cabin and told me her fire is missing. So, I have to go on a quest and get back for her. Happy?" I explained. Christian gave her evil smile and sat down, sharpening her weapon. I turned to the Oracle and she opened her mouth. Green smoke poured out from everywhere. A cold chill filled the air. Chirstian just shrugged and looked like it was the most boring thing ever. I sat back and waited.

_Five heroes of the next age_

_Go to a land of no rain_

_To find what was stolen and lost again_

_The Fire is ones to gain_

Christian looked at me with pleading eyes. A look I had only seen on her once, where she went down to the Underworld to confront Hades. I nodded and she did the last thing I ever expected her to do: she hugged me.

"Um...can i have space?" I asked. She let go of me, running downstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked down after her.

Isis's POV:

I woke up and walked out of the Morpheus cabin. I grabbed my staff and walked out clumsily.

"Hey, Isis, want to train?" My crush, Derick (from the Athena cabin) asked me. I nodded and we went to the arena. He smiled at me with his charming smile.

"Ready? I'm gonna pown your face," He stated. I nodded and we started.

Now, the point with a staff is to whack someone in the face, but it was Derick. I aimed lower, for his stomache/chest area. He had his sword swinging so fast nobody could see it. We sparred and he finally disarmed me, pointing the tip of his weapon at my neck. I pushed it away with my fingers and drank some refreshing water. He stood beside me, drenched in sweat.

"You did good out there." He praised. I smiled back, panting.

"Yeah, but you did better." I replied.

"Nah, I just was getting bored. You could beat me any day,"He said. "So, do you want to have a picnic by the lake tonight?" He asked.

_OMG, did he just asked me out? _Is what I thought, but what I said was "Sure! Pick me up at 7:30!" He nodded and waved as he ran to catch up with his siblings. They high-fived him and I rolled my eyes. _Boys_.

"Isis. Isis. ISIS KNOWLES!" a voice scramed in my ear. I swatted it away and heard a low grumble.

"Oh! Sorry, Alexa! Didn't mean to hit you!" I said to the daughter of Ares. She glared at me and took out her 3 foot-long knives, in full length 6 feet. She whispered two words:

"Five seconds." I turned around and sped away as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. I heard her combat boots pounding on the ground and people shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" I ran into the Big House and told Chiron. He shrugged and shook his head and went over to the doorway, where Alexa stood, very red and angry with a scowl on her face. I couldn't hear anything, but it looked like the two were arguing about something. Finally, Alexa gave up and Chiron walked over to me and smiled.

"Problem solved, Isis. I do reccommend that you do not annoy and, ah, 'attack' the children of Ares again." He suggested. I nodded and thanked him. A bunch of my half-siblings were waiting for me outside, with their arms cross. I looked at them and shrugged, but smiled when I saw Derick. He looked stern, but with a sly smile on his face and wagging his finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."He warned.

Cassandra's (Cass) POV:

I stood in the crowd and watched as Isis Knowles, daughter of Morpheus, walk out of the Big House. Chiron motioned for us all to move away. I walked over to archery, where I taught, well, archery.

"Hey, everyone! Ok, so load your bow and arrow like this." I showed the class, a mix of different ages and demigods. I showed them how to aim and fire, which I got a bullseye. I watched and nodded, and was happy when my shift was over. It was freetime next. I started walking and ran into my ex, George.

"George." I said he turned and glared.

"Cassandra." He muttered. I walked away and found my new boyfriend, Andrew. I waved and he ran up to me.

"Hey, babe. You busy?" He asked I shook my head.

"It's my free time. I got an hour." I replied. He took out a box and showed it to me.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled. I hugged him. Today was my 14th birthday. When I opened the box, I found sapphire earrings and necklace.

"It's beautiful! It's even in my birthstone! Thank you sooooo much!" I said as I hugged him.

"Your welcome. Now, we have to go on a picnic for your birthday." Andrew showed me the basket. We held hands and ran. I felt a cold stare and turned. George was glaring at me with an evil look in his eyes. I turned and followed Andrew.

Alexa's POV:

I was following Chris when she stopped. I stared at her.

"What?" I demanded. Chris was pushed back by a big black ball of darkness.

"Um..." I stared and got hit with one too. I looked up and saw George, son of Hades. I stood up.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I shouted. I stared back at Chris.

"You jerk! We didn't do anything to you!" She shouted. He glared at both of us. He blasted my two knives. I shrugged and had a vampiric smile on my face.

"You really think that that's the only weapon I keep with me?" I challenged. "I'm a child of the WAR god, for Ares sake!" I took a bobby pin out of my hair. It turned to a spear.

"I won't do anything, unless you do something for me."

"George, just FREAKIN tell us!" Chris yelled. He blasted her again. I slapped him across the face.

"QUIT DOING THAT! TELL US BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I shouted in his face.

"Okay! I need you to get rid of Andrew, son of Demeter." George told us, raising an Army of the Dead.

"_Di inmortales! _Why do you want us to do that?"

"Because I want Cassandra back. And if you don't..."He faded into the shadows with his army.

"Well, got a plan to get out of this?" I asked. Chris nodded, with a evil smile on her face.

"His fear is the best way to get against him. I can...hold on," She said. The daugher of Phobos turned and barfed. I covered my mouth and laughed. She glared at me, but I kept smiling. "Anyways, I'll pretend to date him then, when I stare into his eyes, I see his fear!" She told me. I high-fived her and we left to go find him. Once we saw him spying on Cass Roberts, daughter of Apollo, and Andrew, Christian went up to him. She is a REALLY great actor.

"Hey, um, George, why don't we make him jealous?" Chris asked, twirling her hair with her finger. George smiled, staring into her eyes for too long. Chris turned at me and put a thumbs up. I turned so she wouldn't see my fear. George grabbed his temples and fell on the ground. I walked over and place my foot on his chest.

"Do you _really_ think we would work for you, George?" I asked. I nodded at Christian and she slapped him. I glanced at Cass and Andrew.

_Good. They're not looking. _I thought.

Isis POV:

I heard noises coming from the forest. Confused, I walked over. I saw Alexa placing her foot on George, son of Hades, chest.

"Kronos." I whispered. The two jumped, surprised. Alexas foot came back down On George.

"ALEXA!" I yelled. She glared at me and waved her hand and mouthed one word: _GO! _"Look, I can help you..." I started.

"We got it under control! I know his fear. It's easy. Andrew." Christian said. She flipped her long, dark hair and glared down at the lake where the daughter of Apollo and son of Athena getting up. We could hear they're voices.

"Thanks, Andrew." Cass said.

"Anytime, babe."

"HIDE!" Chris and Alexa hissed. I was thrown into a bush.

Cass' POV:

I heard muffled voices from the clearing as Andrew and I walked up I saw the bushes shaking and muffled voices. Apparently, Andrew did too.

"Probably nymphs." He muttered. All of the sudden, Alexa jumped out of a bush.

"CASSANDRA! We need a favor!" She shouted. I looked at her, confused. _Alexa _needed a favor?

"Uh...okay."

"We need you to go on a quest."

"WHAT?" Me and Andrew yelled.

"Hestia's fire is missing. Me, Christian, and Isis are coming-" She was interrupted by Isis.

"WHAT?" She shouted. Alexa kicked her. "OH! Yeah! I am!"

"Uh, will I die?"

"Probably not."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tommorow."

"Sure." I replied, walking away with my hand in Andrew's.

_This is sure going to be fun._

**Sorry if Lily Alexandra Jackson wasn't in there...I was planning to make her find out that she's a demigod and then she joins in the quest.**


	4. The Fifth One

**Chapter 4! Sorry if I did not get to use your character...only so many people could be chosen. Lily Jackson will come in, okay? Enjoy!**

Alexa's POV:

"Let's go!" I yelled to my "friends" going on the quest with me. I looked back and saw my little brother, Colton, running after the group. I groaned, and walked up to him.

"What up, Colt?"

"Why can't I go?"

"Your to young. Iris message Mom, ok?" I replied. He frowned. After a minute he finally turned away. I heard Cass Roberts, daughter of Apollo, call me.

"Alexa! C'MON!"

"Coming!" I climbed in the white Camp Half-Blood van, otherwise known as the Delphi Strawberry Company van. I looked outside and saw Manhattan, where I lived. About 10 minutes later, I saw my mom walking down the street. These were my thoughts:

_...That was creepy..._

"Your mom?" A voice asked. I jumped then turned around, seeing Cass.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?" I said. Cass smiled.

"I'm kind of like an Oracle. I can see the future."

"I thought Oracle's can't date." Chris retorted. I smirked. Isis was sitting back, listening to music. Cass' eyes widened.

"What?" Isis noticed. Cassandra started stuttering. I slapped her back.

"Spit it out!"

"ARGUS STOP THE CAR!" She yelled. He parrelled parked and had wide eyes everywhere. And I literlly mean _everywhere. _

"There's a Half-Blood. She's fighting a monster..."She acknowledged. "And...let's see...the monster is a...oh, wow. It's a minotaur!" I opened the car door and squinted, looking for a half-man, half-bull. I saw a girl that looked about 15 who had sea-green eyes and long, dark hair. I jumped out and ran across the street, followed by Isis, Chris, and Cass. I took two bobby pin out of my hair that turned to two 3-foot long knives. Isis took out her staff. Cass, a bow and arrow and Chris took a axe. Why am I not surprised?

"Hey! Fat Face! Over here!" I yelled. The minotaur turned to me, ready to charge. I took a whistle out of my pocket (don't ask) and blew it. Cars crashed and there was a _giant _traffic jam. I moved out the wany of the giant monster and zipped up my jacket, turning to armor. I felt an arrow wizz pass me as I stabbed the beast. I saw the girl and she jumped on the minotaurs back, whacking his head with a...knife?

"Smart move!" I yelled. She looked up, and for a second I saw a familiar face: Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon. I shook my head, rolling away just in time before I got smashed into Minotaur- beef hash. I stabbed his rib cage and he fell face in the road. I looked at the new Half-Blood and smiled, holding out a hand.

"Names Alexa. This is Chris, Isis, and Cass. We're Half-bloods." I introduced. She stared, shocked.

"W-w-what was that...?" She stuttered.

"A minotaur. Half-man, half-bull. Greek myths are real. The gods are still around." Cass explained. I stared at her. She nodded, thinking the same thing I was: _She had to be a child of Posiedon._

"I'm Lily Jackson." She said. I nodded then Isis was all wide-eyed and everything.

"She's the fifth one." I looked at her, confused.

Cass' POV:

I looked above Lily's head as Isis pointed. She was claimed by Aura, goddess of the breeze. I stared at her eyes more closely and saw red flecks in them. I also saw that she had grey tips and blue and purple highlights in her hair. I started humming a tune, "Down" by Jay Sean. Lily climbed into the van behind Isis, Chris , and Alexa. I smiled at Argus.

"Thanks for stopping the car." I said. I could've sworn all his eyes winked.

Isis' POV:

"Hey, Isis?" A voice asked. I turned and saw Lily leaning over.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true...I mean the..." Her voice faltered. I looked at her and smiled, but not for too long or else she would fall asleep.

"You being a demigod? Yeah. Though I thought Posiedon would be your dad, not Aura being your mom." I replied. She nodded slowly and went back in her seat. I saw Chris look out the window.

"Oh, wow. I remember this place."

"Where are we?" Alexa asked. I shrugged, glancing at the daughter of Phobos.

"We," Chris announced, "Are in Phoenix, Arizona!" I stared, shocked. How did we get from Manhattan to Arizona in less than hour?

Chris' POV:

I glared back at the rest of the people in the van.

"Yes, we are here, you dimwits. Argus speeds." I retorted.


	5. The Truth

**Hello people. I know, updating is kind of late. But hey! It's gonna be awesome!**

Lily's POV:

I glanced back. How could we be here that fast? My eyes flashed as a vision came to me.

_"Lily! C'mon!" A familiar voiced yelled. I had blood on my arm, and was crying. I then realized I had blood all over me. The voice called again._

_"Lily! We have to go!" A boy about 15 that had green eyes and black hair glared at me. He knelt down. I glanced up, and the red flecks in my eyes seemed to glow._

_"Haisten **(pronounced: HEY-stin), **I'm not leaving his body to those jerks." I called, my face blotchy. Haisten shook his head._

_"We have to. I don't want to leave Finn's body to those Demigod Hunters either, but I'm not leaving without you." He kept shaking his head and tried to pull me up. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me._

_"HAISTEN! RUN!" I shouted, as people grabbed my arms ad cuffed them with celestial bronze chains._

_"Ooooh, a daughter of Neptune. Knock her out." A man's voice sneered. The last thing I heard was Haisten scream "NO!" and then blackness._

"LILY! WAKE UP!" A voice said. I saw Alexa in front of me.

"What?"

"Your red flecked eyes glowed. "

"Yeah..." I said, "I think I know who stole Hestia's fire."

"WHO?" Everyone yelled at once. Their eyes widened as I told them about Haisten, and the Demigod Hunters.

"What would they want with Hestia's fire?" Chris questioned. Alexa shrugged, glancing at Isis, who was thinking very hard.

"Maybe it's a trap. You know that they wanted a Child of the Big Three, but why did they say Neptune?" She replied. I smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I have to tell you guys something," I said, while everyones eyebrows were raised. "I'm Roman, not Greek."

Cass' POV:

"It's true. When she was,ermh, knocked out with the bat, she lost all memory of being Roman. So when we found her, we assumed Lily was Greek, and she followed it. Maybe they somehow knew she was going to be on this quest, so they wanted to capture her." Lily kept frowning at my comment. I glanced at her. "Who knows, maybe will find clues here." I added, trying to get everybody's hopes up. Alexa frowned.

"Uhhhhh, where IN HADES NAME ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND CLUES IN A DESERT?" She yelled. Chris smiled, obviously amused at the daughter of Ares sudden anger. "I'm going to search. Argus, you can go to Camp and tell everyone we're alive." After we all got out, Argus drove the car,going _waaaaaaay _above the speed limit.

Chris' POV:

"I got one question," I stated, "Why do the _DEMIGOD hunters want a _GOD'S fire? It makes know sense." Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Obviously your not a child of Athena, and never could. It's a trap. Maybe they kidnapped Haisten and are going to lure her to somewhere. All I want to do is kick some Demigod Hunter's butts!" she yelled. I smiled. Isis rolled her eyes, hating to fight. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"" I heard. I looked all over for Lily, but she wasn't there. Instead, where she was standing, was a giant hole in the ground.

"Well, here goes nothing." I stated as I plummeted into the Earth. Alexa, Isis, and Cass rolled their eyes as they followed.

Lily's POV:

Ok, so one minute I'm on the the Earth, the next I'm _in_ it.

"Hello, Lily." A voice said. I spun and saw someone from my earlier vision. I gaped as I saw the man who knocked me out with a baseball bat.

"WHY IN PLUTO'S NAME DID YOU KIDNAP HIM?" I yelled, hearing the roar of waves all around me. The man clapped slowly.

"Bravo, Bravo _Bellezza_ **(don't know what it means, use google translate, Italian-English). **Your friend is not in the best, ah, 'condition'". He replied, smirking. He snapped and lights turned on. I saw a boy with green eyes and black hair tied to a post.

"HAISTEN!" I screamed, crying. I heard a voice scream "NO!". I spun and saw Isis running. An electric field zapped her, making her fly and hit the wall. She laid unconcious.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, crying. At that point, I concluded it the worst day ever.

"Why, we need you, daughter of Neptune. And why are you traveling with _Greeks?_" He replied. I shook my head, wanting this to all be a dream. ..

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Greeks!" Cass concluded, grabbing a bow and arrow. She smiled. "And I _never _miss." She drew the bow back, aimed, then let go. The arrow hit the man in the right shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Meanwhile, I was untying strings off a guy I thought was really cute.

"Chris! Stop the electrical field! Cass! Help Isis!" I yelled, seeing Haisten's eyes open. He stared at me, gaping.

"L-lily? Last I recalled, I was the one always saving your butt." He retorted. I laughed.

"Not this time." I replied. I noticed the waves were still following me. I winked at Haisten and sent them after John or Joe or whatever the dudes name was. I smiled.

"Uh, Lily, guys? Isis isn't breathing. Well, she is, but very slowly." Cass called. Alexa spun quickly on her heels, eyes widen in anger. She ordered me to help Cass and Isis out.

"Where you going?"I asked. Alexa smiled.

"Chris and I are going to track that idiotic freak down." She replied, runnig into a black tunnel with Chris. I rolled my eyes.

"Always can count children of Phobos and Ares to start a fight." I muttered, staring at Isis. _Please let her be okay. _


End file.
